George's Revenge: The Final Battle
George's Revenge: The Final Battle is a American slasher film directed by Ronny Yu and written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. The film is a crossover when George came back from revenge after he was defeated in the first movie, but succeeded to killed Yesenia Miller/Stewart since she know Freddy Krueger. Now, Freddy and the gangs will find out the truth and stop George Wiegert before it's too late. Plot After 10 years, George Wiegert had come back to get revenge. This time, he'll kill everybody who know Freddy Krueger for a long time. The next morning at Rio, Yesenia Stewart had a great life with her own family. At night, she was shopping until George got her and took her back to Springwood. At George's secret hideout, George told Yesenia if she know about Freddy. Then, Yesenia wonder why he ask about Freddy until he told her about his story. Then, George grab Yesenia's neck and Yesenia said" Wait! Killing me isn't gonna bring your wife back. You're a good guy! I know in your heart that you have goodness in you. So, please. Stop!" Then, George froze, look at her, shook his head and said "No! You're wrong. You'll never understand about my life. You desire to die, Mrs. Stewart. Now, say good-bye!" Then, he stab her in the stomach with his claws and drop her, undead. Then, he look at her one last time and left. When George left, Yesenia tried to call her friends to come back to Springwood at George's secret hideout, but she can't move since she only had few blood left. After 3 mins to move, she finally call them and told them to come before it's too late. After 1 hours, her friends include her husband Jacob came and realize that she got stabbed. Then, the guys ran to her and tried to help her, but Yesenia refuse. Then, she smile weakly and said "Guys... I want to tell you something before I died. Thanks you for giving me a great life and... I always love you guys." Then, Yesenia look at Peter and said "Peter, tell Jacob and my children that I love them so much. I'm so glad that we're friends. You know, when we first met, I always thought that we can't be friends when you and Harry save me from the builles. But, when you and Harry save me, I knew that we're gonna be friends forever." Then, Peter said sadly "What are you trying to say, Yesenia?" Then, Yesenia hold Peter's hand and said "I'm saying that you guys show me about friendship, love and work together. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't met you guys, be afraid, met my husband, beat some villains and have a adventure. Just promise 2 things for me." Then, the guys said "Sure, anything." Then, Yesenia said "Please don't get revenge who kill me and here's the promise that you have to do for me... protect my family, no matter what." Then, the guys said "We promise." Then, Yesenia smiled weakly, had tears on her eyes, look at her friends include her sister one last time and said "Thank you, you guys. I love you guys and good-bye." Then, she died after her final word. When she died, the guys was sad and yelled "Yesenia! No!" Then, Freddy saw the whole thing while watching, angry that somebody killed her before him (which he didn't know George kill her.) The next day at Springwood, there was a funeral for Yesenia. Yesenia's friends, Yesenia's family include her bird's family, her older sister Selena, Sonic and his friends came and was so sad that Yesenia died. 5 months later after Yesenia's funeral, Miley Voorhees had a nightmare about George who keep saying that he'll come back. She's not sure, but her husband, Eddie Voorhees told her that George's not coming back since they beat him 10 years ago. Miley know that her husband's right, but what if he's wrong? Then, something happened at night. Stephaine Krueger (34 years old), Lilly Voorhees (22 years old), Angel Krueger (5 years old), and Katharine Krueger (10 years old) were shopping until someone got them and took them to his secret hideout. Then, the girls was worried and Stephaine recognize that man who she haven't see for 10 years: George Wiegert! Then, Stephaine told George how did he come back. Then, George told that he come back for more revenge and kill the people who knows her husband for a long time. Then, Stephaine realize that it was George who kill Yesenia 5 months ago. Then, George wonder how did Stephaine know that girl. Then, Stephaine told him that, because that was Selena's sister and knows her for 25 years. Then, George didn't know that was Selena's sister, but ignore it and told Stephanie that he doesn't care who she is. Then, Lilly told George why he killed her aunt and want to know why. Then, George told Lilly that her aunt knows Freddy for 35 years than he do. So, he killed her amd left her died. Then, Lilly was really mad and said" You know what, Mr. Wiegert? Ever since I met you, you're nothing, but a bully! First, you hate the Krueger family include my best friend and my sister in law." Now, you killed my favorite aunt who love me and my family. Gosh, I hate you! Why you're so evil? What did my Aunt did to you? She doesn't know you like we do. I know you hate Mr. Krueger and us, but listen: Killing us and the people of Springwood isn't gonna make you feel better since your wife died. I'm really sorry that your wife died, but you gonna stop blaming us and the people of springwood for your wife's death. Why can't you moved on?!" Then, George froze for a while, but ignore his past and told the girls" I don't need to move on. Those people of Springwood are the one who let my wife died and didn't save her ever though they hate Freddy than I do. So, I'll make pay and make them sorry after 25 years." Then, he started to laughed. Then, the girls are worried. Then, George stop laughing and said" Tomorrow night, I'll make you girls screamed so your family will come to save you and I'll kill you all! Then, the world!" The next night, George found them and the girls screamed loudly! Somewhere far away, Kimberly Pinhead (24 years old) heard the girls's screaming and told her family include their friends that she heard the girls are calling for helping. Then, the guys left except Jillian, Tony, Jason Jr., Selena and her friends. At George's secret hideout, Freddy and his gang include their sons came and found out that George was alive! Then, the boys wonder how did George come back. Then, George told them that he find a way to be alive and get more revenge than ever. Then, George said "You took what I love, now I'll take everything you love! So, are you ready for your final battle, assholes?!" Then, George has tranformed into a snake! Then, the boys started to fight and can't beat Snake George until they realize that they can stop him with their true powers and won't let George rule the world. Then, the boys use their true powers and finally beat George! Then, George was weak and said his final word "Curse you, boys!" Then, he was gone for good. Then, everybody was heading home while some of them were injured or hurt during the battle. Category:Horror Movies Category:Fanmade Movies